Tell Me What
by hockeygirl7
Summary: Lucy & Kevin tell everyone their news! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

Kevin & Lucy are now married and are living in there own apartment about 10 minutes away from the Camdens.

Tell Me What

Lucy to herself - Oh No, Its positive!  What am I going to do?  How am I going to tell Kevin?

Kevin- Tell me what Luce [I had just got home from work and heard Lucy talking to herself through the bathroom door] 

Lucy- Oh nothing

Kevin- Come on Luce tell me why you have been acting so weird these last few days

Lucy- I.....I.....I....I need to go for a drive

Kevin- I'll come with you

Lucy- No, I mean I just need some time to myself

Kevin- Okay

Kevin's pov

I wonder why lucy has been acting so weird lately and wanting so much time to herself?  What if she isn't attracked to me anymore?  No, don't be silly.

Lucy's pov

I was so upset and angry.  I wasn't ready for a baby and neither was Kevin.  What if Kevin didn't want a baby and left me?  No, don't be silly.  I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice two big white lights headig straight for me until they were right in front of me.

Sorry it was such a short chapter.   Please review. Thanks


	2. Is She Alright

I do not own any 7th heaven characters

Is She Alright

Kevin's pov

I was sitting at the table waiting for Lucy to come home and wondering what she was hiding from me when the phone rang.  I answered it with a soft "Hello"

Other end- "Hello, this is Glenoak Community Hospital is this Mr. Kinkirk?"

Kevin- "Yes"

Other end- "Well, I'm sorry to report that your wife Lucy was involved in a terrible car crash."

Kevin- "Is she alright?"

Other end- "She's in surgery right now, but we want you to come down."

Kevin- "Alright I'll be right there."

I couldn't believe Lucy, my Lucy  was in a terrible car crash and I didn't even know how she was doing.  All I wanted was for her to be alright.

At the Hospital [ still Kevin's pov]

When I arrived at the hospital I ran immediately to the front desk.  The nurse told me floor 4 which was the ICU [intensive care unit] room 472 and that a doctor was waiting for me.  When I was in the elavator I thought that since Lucy was in the ICU her injuries must be pretty bad.

Doctor- "Hi, I'm Dr. Brown, Lucy's doctor you must be Kevin Kinkirk."

Kevin- "Please call me Kevin, is Lucy okay?"

Dr. Brown- "Why don't we talk in private.  My office is right over there."

Kevin thought to himself that that didn't sound good.

As if reading his mind Dr. Brown said," Lucy will be fine ,but she did substain some serious injuries."

Kevin- " Are any life threatening?"

Dr. Brown- " No, luckily she has no life threatening injuries."

Kevin- " How is she?"

Dr. Brown- " Good... she is still unconsious from surgery, there was some internal bleeding we hadto stop.  She seemed to have twisted and broke her left leg.  Lucy also sprained her right elbow and broke her right wrist.  When the car hit Lucy's ribcage hit the streering wheel ahd she broke 4 ribs.  Luckily she had no head injuries.  Lastly, she lost the baby she was carrying."

Kevin- " She was pregnant?"

Dr. Brown- " Yes 2 months."

Kevin- " Did she know?"

Dr. Brown- " Yes when she took a home pregnancy test the results were positive.  She had an appointment next week to confirm it."

Kevin- " Does she know that she lost the baby?"

Dr. Brown- " No we thought that you should tell her."

Please Review!   Thanks!


	3. Awake

I don't own any 7th Heaven characters.  
  
Awake  
  
Lucy's pov  
  
When I woke up it seemed like I was in a big white box, then I realized it was a hospital room and that I was hooked up to about 5 machines. Then I saw Kevin in the corner reading the paper. I found enough energy to whisper "Kevin."  
  
Kevin's pov  
  
I thought I heard something then I saw that Lucy's eyes were open and I ran over to her bedside.  
  
Kevin- "Luce how are you?"  
  
Lucy- "Okay I guess"  
  
Lucy- "What happen to me?"  
  
Kevin- "You got into a terrible car crash"  
  
Lucy- "Oh"  
  
Kevin- "Luce, did you know you were pregnant?"  
  
Lucy- "Yes, I a home pregnancy test and I scheduled an appointment with a doctor."  
  
Kevin- "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Lucy- "I was afraid that you didn't want a baby and would leave me."  
  
Kevin- "I would never leave you for anything."  
  
Lucy- "I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."  
  
Kevin- "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Lucy- "I know."  
  
Kevin- "I'm just so glad your okay."  
  
Lucy- "I am too."  
  
Kevin- "Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
Lucy- "Okay."  
  
Please Review! I will try to post a new chapter soon! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
. 


	4. I'm Fine

I do not own any 7th Heaven characters.

Some things I forgot to mention.  Lucy is a minister at Glenoak Community Church and Kevin is a police officer.  Roxanne and Chandler are married and live in the next town over where Roxanne is a police officer and Chandler is a minister. 

I'm Fine

Lucy's pov

Kevin hasn't let me get back to work yet.  It's just because he's worried about me even though everyday I tell him I'm Fine.  Tonight is girl's night out with Roxanne she said that she had something important to tell me.  I wonder what she has to tell me.

Kevin's pov

I am so happy that Lucy is alright.  At first I thought that she might have a life threatening injury, but she was lucky and didn't.

Later that night at the pool hall

Lucy- "So what did you want to tell me?"

Roxanne- "Oh, never mind."

Lucy- "Oh no you're going to tell me."

Roxanne- "Fine"

Lucy- "So"

Roxanne- "I think I might be…"

Lucy- "You might be what?"

Roxanne- "pregnant"

A huge smile spread across Lucy's face.

Lucy- "That's wonderful."

Roxanne-"Yes I know, but how am I going to tell Chandler?"

Lucy- "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll think of something fantastic."

Roxanne- "Well what if Chandler doesn't want a baby and leaves me?"

Lucy- "Don't be crazy like me."

Lucy- "And don't do what I did and not tell Chandler."

Roxanne- "Okay I'll tell him tonight."

Lucy- "Great" 


	5. Smiles & Tears

I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

Smiles & Tears

Roxanne's pov

I was on my way home and I have already drove around my block 4 times thinking of how I am going to tell Chandler my news and how he would react.

When I walked in Chandler was working on his Sermon for Sunday.  I walked up to him and started kissing his neck.

Chandler- "What was that for?"

Roxanne- "You'll see" with a huge smile spreading across my face.  Then I pulled out the papers confirming my pregnancy and I handed them to Chandler.  He looked at me funny and then opened the papers.  Then a magnificent smile came across his face.  Then we started kissing passionately.

Kevin & Lucy's house

Lucy's pov

I was lying in bed all by myself {Kevin is working the graveyard shift] thinking about the baby I could have had.  If only I hadn't gone on that drive.  Tears started to stream down my face.  That night I fell asleep with my face tear streaked.

Kevin's pov

I came home at 3:30 in the morning and when I climbed into bed I noticed that Lucy's face was troubled and tear streaked.  I was starting to get really worried about her because she hadn't been feeling well.

When I woke up at 10:30 I noticed that Lucy wasn't in bed so I figured that she was downstairs.  When I went downstairs I found Lucy unconscious on the kitchen floor.  I ran over to her and laid her on the couch and put a cold towel on her head and tried to revive her.  After about 20 minutes of trying she finally woke up and I asked her what happened.  She said that she just got tired, but I don't think that was the whole story.

Please review and tell me what you want to happen next.  I am open to suggestions.


	6. Cancer?

I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

I am writing in 3rd person this time because some reviewers requested it.  Please review and tell me if you want me to continue to write in this style.

***************************************

Kevin was hesitant to go to work this morning because he was afraid that Lucy might faint again and didn't want to risk it. So just to make Kevin feel better she scheduled a doctor's appointment the next day which was Saturday Kevin's day off.

Kevin- "Are you sure you'll be alright because I'm working a double shift."

Lucy- "I'll be fine and besides I'll be in 2 counseling sessions that will take up most of my morning."

Kevin- "What about when you come home?"

Lucy- "I probably won't get home until 4: oo because I have a late meeting with the Church budget group and I have to write my Sunday Sermon.  So I'll only be home for a couple of hours alone and if it will make you feel better we can meet for lunch."

Kevin- "It would make me feel much better."

Lucy- "Alright then when all of my morning sessions are done I'll call you and you can take your break."

Kevin- "Alright, talk to you then."

With that said he left for work.  Lucy hadn't even taken a shower yet because she didn't have to be at the church until 10:30 and it was only 8:15.

****************************** 

Kevin was thinking of all the possible things that could be wrong with Lucy when a shudder of excitement ran through him at the thought that what if she was pregnant.  No, No she would have told you or at least given him hints wouldn't she.  His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Roxanne was staring right at him.  Then he thought that maybe she knew something about Lucy that he didn't.

Kevin- "Hey do you kwon what's going on with Lucy?"

Roxanne- "Well….err..."

Kevin- "You know something don't you?"

Roxanne- "I might, but Lucy should be the one to tell you."

Kevin- "Is it something good or bad?"

Roxanne- "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kevin- "No, I guess not, but if she doesn't tell me at lunch I'm coming to find you."

Roxanne- "Fine, but I won't tell you and I doubt Lucy will either at least not until she knows for sure."

Roxanne- "Opps"

Kevin- "Knows what for sure?"

Before Roxanne could answer Kevin got called in to help on a fast speed car chase.  Roxanne didn't go with him because she's pregnant so she just handles the paperwork.

******************************

Lucy had just finished her last counseling session of the today and had just received the news that the budget meeting was cancelled because the treasurer couldn't be there.  She was about to call Kevin when he walked in the door.

Lucy- "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kevin- "Well I didn't have to work a double shift because another guy came in so I thought I would come get you."

Lucy- "Oh….that was very thoughtful of you."  She was not happy about spending the whole afternoon with him questioning her about what was wrong, but that decided that he was only caring about her and that I would have to tell him sometime.

Kevin- "So are you ready?"

Lucy- "Yeah, let's go."

**********************

Kevin and Lucy had decided to go to Lucy's favorite place to eat which was the Dairy Shack.  When they ordered Kevin found it odd that Lucy only ordered a small health salad instead of her usual burger with everything on it.  Kevin decided not to say anything about it.

After they ate they took a walk in the parked about life.  Lucy brought up the subject of having children and they agreed that when the time was right they would talk about having a baby.  They also talked about work and how they should take a vacation to get away from their everyday lives not that there was anything wrong with them.

********************** 

Lucy was working on her Sermon for Sunday and Kevin was doing some police paperwork. Kevin was finding it hard to concentrate knowing that Lucy was hiding something from him.  He decided to confront her tonight in bed.

*********************

Lucy had just climbed into bed and was laying her back from Kevin when she turned and Kevin noticed she was crying when she started to speak.

Lucy- "Kevin I have something to tell you."

Kevin- "Well what is it?  You know you can tell me anything."

Lucy- "Well….I….I"

Kevin- "You what?"

Lucy- "Well I might…"

Kevin- "You might what?"

Lucy- "I might have cancer, breast cancer."  Lucy now had tears streaming down her face.

Kevin was in shock he thought she was pregnant or something and he definitely wasn't expecting this.

Kevin- "When did you find out?"

Lucy- "Well I don't know if I have cancer for sure, but the tests I had down before I got released from the hospital showed something cancer like, but they couldn't tell for sure."

Kevin- "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucy- "I didn't want to worry you."

Kevin- "I would be worried, but if I knew then we could get through it together."

Lucy- "I'm so sorry."

Kevin- "When will you find out if you really have cancer?"

Lucy- "Tomorrow at my doctor's appointment.  Will you come with me?"

Kevin- "Of course I will."

With that they fell asleep in each others arms.  Both worrying what tomorrow would bring.

**************************

Please review and tell me how you like this style of writing.  Do you want me to continue writing in 3rd person or go back to pov's.  I love to get reviews so please review to tell me how my story is. 


	7. The News

I do not own any 7th heaven characters.

Neither Kevin nor Lucy could sleep that night knowing that tomorrow could change their lives.  They woke up at 6:15 and decided not to go back to sleep.  Since Lucy's appointment was at 10:30 they got up, showered, and decided to go for breakfast.

******************************************

They were on their way to the hospital too scared to speak.  Lucy was afraid what the news would be and how it would affect her family's life.  If the news was bad how was she going to tell her beloved family.  They had been through some though times before, but nothing ever so bad.  There had been deaths, but how would her parents take it when they found out that there daughter had cancer.  It took her long enough to tell her own husband the news how long would it take her to tell her parents and siblings.  Even though she didn't know for sure she knew her life would change today.

Kevin- "Luce everything will be okay."  
 Lucy- "How do you know?"

Kevin- "I don't, but I know that we don't deserve to go through that kind of pain."

Lucy- "Well sometimes life just isn't fair."

Kevin- "I know"          

******************************************

A very nice nurse had just escorted them into a small examining room and said that Dr. Robinson would be in to see them shortly.  Kevin noticed that Lucy was praying and when she was finished he asked her what she prayed for.

Kevin- "What did you pray for?"

Lucy- "Well I prayed that I don't have cancer and that they don't have to draw blood because I hate needles."

Before Kevin could answer the doctor came in.

Dr.- "Hi I'm Dr. Robinson and you must be Lucy Kinkirk."

Lucy- "Yeah that's me"

Dr. Robinson- "Well to do the test I'm going to have to draw blood five times okay."

Lucy- "Okay if you have to"

The whole time the doctor was taking the blood samples Lucy clung to Kevin's arm, the first time digging her finger nails into him. 

Dr. Robinson- "Thank you I will be back in about 45 minutes with the results."

Lucy & Kevin- "Thank you"

Lucy and Kevin pretty much sat in silence for 30 minutes when the doctor came in looking very sad.

Dr. Robinson- "I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

Lucy- "Yes"

Dr. Robinson- "Well it turns out that you actually do have breast cancer."

Tears started to stream from Lucy's eyes.

Dr. Robinson- "Well I'll call you this afternoon with some more details."

Kevin- "Thank you"

Lucy couldn't talk because she was too busy crying.

***********************************************

A/N

Now before you don't want to continue reading I suggest you continue because something wonderful happens to the Kinkirk family.

************************************************

On the way home there wasn't much talking.  Kevin was too surprised to talk and Lucy was too upset and afraid to talk.  Once they got into the house Lucy went straight to their bedroom and laid on the bed.  She couldn't believe it she Lucy Kinkirk had cancer.  She soon became very depressed.  Kevin tried to comfort her, but he couldn't there was nothing he could do.  He just couldn't face that the woman he loved with all his heart had cancer.  Kevin decided to go on the computer and look up cancer so he would feel that he knew more about it.  He was on the internet for almost 3 hours when the phone rang. 

Kevin- "Hello, Kinkirk residence."

Other end- "Hi, I'm Dr. Robinson may I speak to Lucy Kinkirk."

Kevin- "Yes hold on for a moment."

Kevin- "Lucy, honey phone call"  

She took the phone and went into the bathroom.

Lucy- "Hello"

Dr. Robinson- "Hi, Lucy its Dr. Robinson"

Lucy- "Oh"

In a disappointed voice.

Dr. Robinson- "Well I have some really good news"

Lucy- "What is it?"

Dr. Robinson- "Well you don't have breast cancer"

Lucy- "That's wonderful!"

Dr. Robinson- "Yes it is, sometimes something can through the tests off and make them positive when they are really negative."

Lucy- "Is that what happen?"

Dr. Robinson- "Yes"

Lucy- "What through the tests off?"

Dr. Robinson- "Well in this case it was because you were pregnant."

Lucy- "I can't be I lot my baby."

Dr. Robinson- "Well you are."

Lucy- "Are you sure?"

Dr. Robinson- "Yes I'm positive."

Dr. Robinson- "You must have gotten pregnant before your appointment today and that is why it messed up the tests."

Lucy- "Then why did something cancer like show up in the hospital when I wasn't pregnant?"

Dr. Robinson- "Well it was a reaction to the medicines they had you taking."

Lucy- "Oh"

Dr. Robinson- "Well I really have to go, but please schedule an appointment with a doctor bye."

Lucy- "Bye, thank you."

Lucy- "Kevin!"

He came running into the bathroom.

Kevin- "What"

Lucy- "I don't have breast cancer!"

Kevin- "That's great!"

He then kissed her passionately.

Lucy- "And ….. We're going to have a baby"

Kevin's eyes lit up and Lucy knew how much Kevin wanted a baby.  For the rest of the night they kissed passionately.

***************************************************

Were you surprised and happy?  I really hope that you like my story so far.  Do you want me to continue?  If you do please send me reviews.  I love to get them.


	8. Shopping

I do not own any 7th heaven characters

5 Months Later

Lucy is now about 5 months pregnant.  She just started to show about two months ago.  She and Roxanne are going out to lunch.

Lucy-"So how does it feel to be 81/2 months pregnant?"

Roxanne-"It feels like my stomach is going to explode."

Lucy-"Oh well I just have a few more months to go."

They decided to go to the movies and then go baby clothes shopping.  They were halfway through the movie when Roxanne felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  She thought it was just a stomachache.  Once the movie was over they were walking towards the mall when Roxanne felt the same very sharp pain in her stomach and collapsed into a nearby bench.  Lucy noticed Roxanne's pain and figured out that it must be time.

Lucy-"Is it time?"

Roxanne-"Definitely"

Lucy-"Well lets get you to the car."

Roxanne-"I can't move."

Lucy-"Are you sure?"

Roxanne-"Positive"

Lucy-"Then I'll just have to call an ambulance."

Roxanne-"Fine, but hurry."

Lucy takes Roxanne's cell phone and calls an ambulance.

Lucy-"They're on there way."

Roxanne-"I need some pain killers."

Lucy-"Well I don't have any."

Just then the ambulance came and took Roxanne to the hospital while Lucy drove there still using Roxanne's cell trying to reach Chandler.

Lucy-"Finally"

Chandler-"Lucy?"

Lucy-"Yeah"

Chandler-"Why are you using Roxanne's cell phone?"

Lucy-"Never mind Roxanne is in the hospital."

"Is it time" he asked getting excited.

Lucy-"Yes so you better get to the hospital quick."

Chandler-"Okay I'll be there in 2 minutes tops."

Lucy-"Okay"

Lucy had just remembered that she has to call Kevin so he wouldn't worry.  He wasn't home so she called his work, but she couldn't reach him so she left a message at home and on his cell.  Then after that was done she remembered that she had left Roxanne in there all by herself.

Lucy-"Roxanne, Chandler is on his way."

Roxanne-"Thank…..Goodness"

Lucy-"Just relax, everything will be fine."

Just then Chandler burst through the door.

Chandler-"Roxanne" gives her a huge kiss.

Roxanne-"Chandler"

She was so happy that he was going to be there for the birth of their baby.  Lucy left and went outside to the small waiting room.

Dr.-"Okay Roxanne it's almost over."

Roxanne-"Good"

Dr.-"I'll be back in 5 minutes, but if something seems wrong press the nurse's button."

Roxanne-"I will"

Dr.-"Good"

Lucy was almost asleep in the waiting room when Chandler burst through the doors.  We now have a new addition to our family.

Lucy-"Is it a boy or girl?"

Chandler-"Roxanne would like to tell you."

Lucy-"Okay"

Chandler-"Come this way."

They walk into Roxanne's room where she is holding a little pink bundle.

Lucy-"Oh it's a girl."

Roxanne-"Yeah"

Lucy-"What's her name?"

Roxanne-"Rachel Marie Hampton"

Lucy-"That's a beautiful name."

Roxanne-"Thank you, would you like to hold her?"

Lucy-"I would love to."

Roxanne hands Rachel to Lucy.  Lucy then realizes that she will have a little baby like this in 4 months.

Lucy-"She's beautiful!"

Roxanne-"Isn't she."

Lucy-"Well I better get home."

Roxanne-"Okay then, but please visit me tomorrow."

Lucy-"I will make sure I do."

Chandler & Roxanne-"Bye and thank you very much."

Lucy-"You're welcome."

Lucy-"Bye" 

Lucy had just walked in the door when Kevin jumped off the couch and started asking Lucy all sorts of questions.

Kevin-"Where have you been?"

Lucy-"At the hospital didn't you get my message?"

Kevin-"Is something wrong with you or the baby and no I did not get your message?"

Lucy, getting very tired -"No me and the baby are fine.  Roxanne went into labor while we were shopping.  I called an ambulance that took her to the hospital.  When Chandler came I waited in the waiting room.  Now they have a new little girl named Rachel Marie Hampton."

Kevin-"Whoa you had a long day why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you some dinner."

Lucy-"Sounds good."  
When Kevin brought dinner up Lucy was already sound asleep on their bed.  Kevin soon climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Please Review!  Should Lucy have a boy or girl?  What should they name it?  Give me suggestions please!


	9. You'll be having a baby

A/N Thank you for all of your reviews I really appreciate it!  Please keep on reading my stories and please keep reviewing.   Thank You!

CFSC*

**************************************************************

Roxanne and Rachel had been home for about 3 weeks when Roxanne called Lucy to shopping.

Roxanne "So, Lucy would you like to go shopping today?"

Lucy "I would, but it will have to be later because I have a doctors appointment at 11:00 so maybe at 12:30 or so?"

Roxanne "Okay just come on over.  You have a key right?"

Lucy "Yeah, alright see you then!?

Lucy was on her way to the doctors by herself because Kevin was at work.  Today was the day when she would find out whether she was having a boy or a girl.  She was secretly hoping that he would show up because she didn't want to tell him the news and for him to be disappointed.  She knew that he wanted a boy.  Lucy wanted a girl, but if she had a boy she would still be happy.  She just hoped Kevin would feel the same.  She had a feeling that he would be just as happy with a girl too!

Dr. "Okay, Lucy we can tell the gender.  Would you like to know?"

Lucy "Yes, please!"

Dr. "Well in just under 3 and ½ months June 17 to be exact  you will be the proud parent of a baby boy!"

Lucy "How wonderful!"

Dr. "I'm glad you're happy!  Please make an appointment three weeks form now."

Lucy "Okay"

Lucy was on her way to Roxanne and Chandler's house when she stopped by her parents' house.  Only her mom was home.

Lucy "Hey, mom"

Annie "Hi, Lucy how was your doctors appointment?"

Lucy "Great, found out the gender."

Annie "So on June 17 will I have a new grandson or granddaughter?"

Lucy "I'm not telling anyone until after I tell Kevin."

Annie "Alright that's good."

Lucy "Well I have to get going I'm going to go shopping with Roxanne.  Bye."

Annie "Alright then bye"

Lucy then drove the 1 and ½ miles to Roxanne and Chandler's house.  When she got there Roxanne was feeding Rachel on the couch.

Lucy "Hey"

Roxanne "So how was your appointment?"

Lucy "Good I found out the gender!"

Roxanne "So….."

Lucy "I'm not telling anyone until I tell Kevin."

Roxanne "Oh alright well do you and Kevin have any names picked out?"

Lucy "No not yet, so what do you say are we ready to hit the stores?"

Roxanne "Yeah lets go!"

They went shopping for about three hours and when Lucy got home she found a nice dinner already on the table. 

Lucy "Oh, Kevin"

Kevin "It wasn't a problem, really."

Kevin "So what is our baby's gender?"

Lucy "Well on June 17 we will have a little baby boy!"

Kevin "Oh Luce that's awesome!"

They then sat down and ate dinner.  After they finished they snuggled on the couch and thought of baby names.

Kevin "How about James, Jimmy, or Peter?"

Lucy "No, but I really like Sean"

Kevin "Me too!"

Kevin "Well how about Charles for the middle name for your grandfather."

Lucy "I love it!  Sean Charles Kinkirk!"

Kevin "Me too!"

******************************************************************************

Please review!  Give me some ideas!  Tell me how you like the story!


	10. Everyone

A/N: I hope that you like my next chapter! I will try to update another chapter soon!

Lucy "Kevin, I was thinking that maybe we could have everyone over for dinner tonight to tell them our wonderful news!"

Kevin "Awesome idea do you want me to call everyone?"

Lucy "No, I can do it!"

Lucy decided to call her mom and dad first!

Lucy "Hi, mom"

Annie "Hey, Luce"

Lucy "I was wondering if you, dad, Ruthie, and the twins could come over so Kevin and I could tell you our big news!"

Annie "Sure we would love to! What time?"

Lucy "Around 6:00 or so"

Annie "Perfect see you then"

Lucy "Bye"

Annie "Bye"

Kevin "So they can come?"

Lucy "Yup"

Lucy then called Simon, Mary, and Matt to tell them the good news since they are too far away to come in person. Kevin then called his mom, Ben, and Patty-Mary. Everyone was extremely happy for them! They all said congratulations at least 3 times each!

Kevin "Are you happy about telling everyone? I am!"

Lucy "Of course I am!"

Kevin "Great"

Lucy "So do you want to come food shopping with me?"

Kevin "Yeah, I guess"

They got the food that they needed and some decorations!

Lucy "Okay everyone we have an announcement to make!"

Lucy Kevin "We're going to have a baby boy!"

Kevin "And we've decided to name him Sean Charles Kinkirk!"

Annie "I'm so happy for you too!"

Eric Ruthie "Congratulations"

Sam David "Yay"

The Camden's and Kinkirk's ate a delicious dinner. Then after some talking and more congratulations Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and the twins went home! Kevin cleaned up so Lucy could get some rest!

A/N Please review! I will try to update another chapter soon!


End file.
